


Ogling a Harley-Davidson

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A bit of swearing, First Meetings, Fluffy Moments, Gen, Museums, One Shot, friendships, nerding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brand new Harley-Davidson catches your eye. It wasn't supposed to be out yet but here it was parked on the side walk. You just had to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogling a Harley-Davidson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> This is a one shot that didn't leave my mind. Like it literally stuck in my mind for the longest time. I feel like I should write it down before I go insane and maybe I can update the Rainy Days story (I'm halfway done for chapter 10 promise). 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one.

    It was a crisp and bright Thursday morning and it was a bit windy. Not being used to the chilly weather I dug my hands further in my jacket pocket.  
  
Good thing I was wearing a rather  thick scarf which provided protection from the wind. As I hummed the song playing from my iPod (Zero to Hero from the Disney movie Hercules). It was almost 7 am as I walked the sidewalks along the throng of people who were either going to work and also people going home from work.  
  
I was planning on getting those awesome cronuts at Lizzie's and a large cup of the awesome chocolate coffee from Ben's when I saw something that made my heart stop.  
  
There it was, parked on the sidewalk as bold as brass. A 2015 Harley-Davidson Street 750 motorcycle gleaming with all it's glory under the morning sun. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I stopped walking to better see the bike.  
  
I wanted to be sure that I was not hallucinating so I went nearer the motorcycle. It was the all black model (the rims, engine and exhaust was colored black). This particular model has not been released yet. It was supposed to be on sale starting next week.  
  
The owner must be a stock holder or something. I felt this itch to dismantle it and look at stare at the workmanship and awesomeness of the Liquid cooled 750 cc 60 degree V-Twin engine. I can feel myself quiver with excitement as I walked around it just making sure that this was real.  
  
I took out my phone and took a selfie with the bike. I'm going to send it to my dad who is an avid Harley Davidson fan and also owns an auto repair shop back home. He would totally crap his pants out.  
  
Before I moved to Washington I usually helped my dad at his shop. Just to earn a bit of money and spend time with him. He really wasn't sure how to talk to me when my mom died when I was six. The day after the funeral I walked to the shop and asked him to teach me the stuff he knows (well I actually demanded to be taught).  
  
He looked at me all surprised as I stood there in my Dolce sweater my mom gave me and my tiara. He smiled at me and said "Sure thing kiddo." He was smiling fondly at me as he motioned to the small jumpsuit hanging inside his office.  
  
I looked at it disdainfully and my dad laughed as he said "We wouldn't want that nice sweater covered in grease now do we?"  
  
I looked shocked at that possibility and immediately went to his office and changed. When I came out he motioned for me to come nearer the  car he was working on.  
  
And that is how we became really close. Working together on cars and bikes. We would talk about mundane stuff while we worked. I even came out to him while changing the oil for a Lincoln Navigator. He looked at me and smiled and just said "I know."  
I returned his smile and went back to work.  
  
After that scene we became closer and it was a bit sad to move Washington to work at the Smithsonian as a curatorial assistant. I do check up on him from time to time via Skype.  
  
I was smiling fondly at the bike when someone cleared his throat. Turning around I saw a guy looking at me curiously. I really tall guy. I think he was more than 6 ft tall.  
  
To add to his tallness he was also really built. Like one of those really buff military guys which I sometimes see jogging around. He has neatly parted blonde hair and eyelashes that should not be legal for someone to have. In short, he was really handsome (key word really). He was wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans and I'm guessing boots.  
  
I blushed and said rather awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, I uhm was just surprised that this bike is here. It's not supposed to be available yet."  
  
He smiled at me and my insides went berserk. There was something really genuine and charming when he smiles. It's like the sun. I can feel that I'm turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
"A friend of mine gave me that bike. He said I needed something to get around." he said looking a bit embarassed at the apparently lavish gift.  
  
"Your friend has some serious connection and awesome taste. I wish I have a friend like that." I said avoiding his eyes because they would be the death of me and continued to stare at the bike.  
  
He laughed. He outrightly laughed throwing his head back. It was such an awesome sounding laugh I was surprised that the girls in a 5 mile radius did not just swoon. "Trust me, you wouldn't like being friends with this particular guy."  
  
 "Is he by any chance an asshole to you?" I asked. Eyes widening at my own bravado and invasiveness of the question "Oh my god sorry for being so intrusive I didn't mean to. You must be mad. Sorry I didn't mean to say such an awful thing. I'm such a spaz." I said all in one breath.  
  
He smiled at me looking all amused (I blushed again, which I should probably stop doing) "It's okay, and for the record he can be total asshole." he said in mock whisper.  
  
I laughed at that. "Do you like bikes?" he asked. "Well in a manner of speaking. I used to work with my dad fixing cars and bikes. It was my way of connecting with him. Plus it's fun to dismantle something and learn all it's pieces and then put them back together." I said.  
  
"I take back what I said earlier. I think you and my friend would get along well." he said eyeing me mischievously.  
  
"I can guarantee to you sir that I'm not going to be an asshole." I said responding with a smirk. "I am considered to be sweet and good natured by people I meet." I added.  
  
"I can see that." he said. I just felt my soul melt. He is just so...  
  
"Sorry I'm Steve by the way. Steve Rogers." he said holing out his hand. "I'm Y/N Y/L/N. You can call me Y/N." I said reaching out for his and shaking it. He has such a big hand. It was calloused but very warm. Like you can hold it forever warm.    
  
Looking at my watch I let out a small gasp. "It was nice meeting you Steve, but I really must go. I'm gonna be late for my job." I said starting to walk away from him. "Thanks for letting me check the bike out. See you around."  
  
I was starting to walk briskly when he called out "Do you want a ride?" he asked looking all earnest. Looking at his adorable face, how could I say no to that.  
  
"Sure." I said walking back to him. "You're not trying to kidnap me or something right? Because I have a pepper spray and not afraid to use it." I said as he handed a helmet to me.  
  
"No I'm not going to kidnap you. I promise." he said looking all honest and you just radiates sincerity.  
  
"Okay, are you sure it's okay. I'm going to the Smithsonian." I asked holding the helmet. "I'm going that same route anyway." he said smiling.  
  
With that I hopped on his back and put on the helmet. "Well since you're offering how can I say no to a free ride."  
  
He revved the bike and I decided to hold on the back part of the bike. As he lurched forward I couldn't help but grab his waist. "Oh my, sorry I didn't mean to." I said starting to let go. "It's alright, you can hold my waist. Makes it easier to drive." he said. I nodded and we moved forward.  
  
  


* * *

  
Arriving at the The Castle (or the Smithsonian Institution building) I jumped off the bike removed the helmet and said "Thanks for the ride Steve, I'm gonna have to go now. See you around."  
  
"It was nice meeting you to Y/N. I guess I'll see you around." he said smiling at me. He should stop smiling. I mean I've ridden a not yet available to the market Harley and met a very handsome stranger. Life is just peachy.  
  
"Yeah see you around Steve. Thanks again." I said waving at him as I entered the building with a smile on my face.  
  
  



End file.
